Anarchy in the Uk
by Avengewholocked
Summary: England suudenly falls ill on the day of the world meeting. It also happens to be the day where his countys decide to visit him. So what is he going to do? Send a county of course! Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for the annual World Conference meeting and all nations are expected to attend. But unfortunately England has fallen ill. It also happens to be the day where he is expected to present. So what is he going to do? Send a county of course! But the other Nations are not supposed to know about his counties, and why are they following the county around? Also there's going to be a lot of slang that most people won't understand unless you like in the UK.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia; I only own the personations of the cities and counties portrayed in this fanfiction. **

Kent pulled up outside England's house, with Essex and London in the backseats. "Hey," she called. "We're here, so Essex, please get off your phone and take those headphones off London."

Essex's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. She had gotten texts from Wessex, Middlesex and Sussex telling her that they were on their way, plus she didn't even want to be at England's house. Most of them didn't anyway, especially not the northern counties seeing as they were closer to Scotland then to England anyway. Casting a glance towards London, she saw that he had fallen asleep with his headphones still blasting his music at full volume. She smirked and grabbed one of the headphones and proceeded to yell down his ear, causing him to jump and glare at her.

"Essex!" he yelled "what did you do that for you dumb-"

"London! That's enough!" Kent yelled back as Essex stuck her tongue out at London. "We're here anyway. Essex, can you please get the cases out from the boot?" Essex's eyes widened.

"But Kent, that's bare long! And I just had my nails done, I don't want to chip them and smudge my fake tan." She whined, hoping to get out of working.

Kent sighed. Essex always made some kind of excuse. Why did she have to drive them? Essex could of at least gotten a lift from her other siblings, and London could of gotten the train. England's house and the world meeting were in his city for Christ's sake! She sighed again. "Essex _please _get the cases, otherwise I'm taking your hair dye and makeup away for a month."

"I can always get more." She replied blankly, but Kent knew her threat was effective because Essex quickly walked over to the car and started pulling the cases out the boot and rummaging through her own to make sure Kent hadn't taken any of her precious makeup.

Kent chuckled and took her suitcase. She glanced over at London, who had replaced the headphones on his head and was staring blankly ahead, waiting for one of them to move towards England's house. Kent picked up London's suitcase and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around to face her (with his headphones still covering his ears of course), she mouthed 'suitcase' and he took it from her, giving her a quick nod of his head as thanks.

The three of them walked over to the front door, and Kent knocked sharply on it. A croaky "Coming" was heard, and a rather pale looking England opened the door. He smiled slightly at the sight of them. "Ah, London, Essex, Kent come in." he said, opening the door widen and turned his head to cough. Essex barged in, giving a quick nod in England's direction and pulling her phone out of her pocket as she dumped her suitcase on the floor, clearly texting one of the other counties. London removed his headphones and greeted England and then walked to the corner and carried on listening to his music.

"Hey Arthur" Kent said with a smile as she gave him a quick hug. Arthur smiled slightly.

"Good to see you too Kent. It's been a while." He replied. "How long until the others get here?"

Kent blinked "It shouldn't take Hampshire and the other south eastern counties more than an hour or so, but give the northern and south eastern counties at least five or six hours. Pretty sure Cornwall left two hours before we did."

England nodded and then a look of horror spread across his face. "I almost forgot, the world meeting is today and I can't go while I'm sick. Kent, I know I can trust you; can you please go for me? I'm supposed to be presenting today."

That got London and Essex's attentions. "How come _she _gets to go and not me? I'm just as trustworthy as she is and the meeting is being held in _my _city!" London exclaimed, eyes narrowing while Essex nodded in agreement.

"Look," England sighed, I can barely leave you three alone in the same room for five minutes, let alone five hours. Don't pretend I didn't hear you arguing from outside. Kent is older than you and she's more trustworthy" England said, trying to cover up his coughs. "I'll give you my laptop Kent, it's got the file you need on it." He said, walking briefly into the other room then re-emerging with his laptop. "Here, if you go now, you won't be late. Don't worry, I'll try and sort the others out on my own." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright." She replied, taking the laptop and quickly walking out the door again, ignoring the yells of complaint from London and Essex.

England sighed; this was going to be one long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. I only own the Oc's in the story.**

Kent started to walk towards the train station with the laptop under her arm. She chose not to take the car because the train station was nearby. As she stood on the platform, her phone suddenly received a barrage of texts from the other counties, the majority being requests either to hug or punch either the Nordics, France, both Italy's or both Germans. Cornwall had asked her to ask France how Brittany was doing. Kent smiled slightly, glancing back down at her phone as the train arrived. Brittany, Wales and Cornwall were triplets before England had separated them. She took a seat on the suddenly packed train and began to send her replies.

Just as the doors were about to close, a tall, blonde man wearing glasses suddenly shot onto the train. He carefully picked his way through the crowd and set his eyes on the closest available seat, which happened to be next to her. He sat down and let out a quiet 'phew' and comically wiped his brow and turned to smile at her.

"Just made it" Kent offered a small smile in response and turned back to her phone, common body language for 'I do not wish to speak to you, please leave me alone'. But the man continued to ask questions such as 'So, where are you headed' and 'Wow, this train is packed!'

Kent smiled slightly as the train pulled up to London Bridge and politely excused herself, hoping to be rid of this person. It wasn't that she was being rude; it's just that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Much to her dismay, the man followed her off the train, claiming to be going to the same place she was. The man jogged to keep up with her and carried on their 'conversation'.

"So, where are you headed?" he said, clearing trying his hardest to make friendly conversation. Kent sighed. She saw the conference hall and headed in, the man still following her in.

She checked in with the receptionist, explaining that she was sitting in for England. As she walked towards the hall, she saw that the man had followed her here too. Frowning slightly, she increased her walking pace and entered the meeting room.

Alfred saw the young woman he was talking to enter the world conference meeting room. He walked over to the woman at the reception.

"Hello Alfred." She said with a smile as America walked over to her.

"Hey," he replied, "You know where Artie is? He hasn't been answering my calls." Frowning slightly, knowing that Arthur usually answered his phone calls, even if it was to hang up a few seconds later.

"Apparently he's ill. He sent his secretary instead." The woman replied, motioning over in the direction of the entrance to the main meeting room; where he saw the woman he was speaking to on the train disappear into. He frowned slightly, who was this person and what was her relation to England?

"I'll talk to you later okay, the meetings about to start." America dismissed himself with a brief nod of his head and began to walk towards the meeting room. It was odd that England wasn't attending the meeting. America decided to use his 'detective skills' and sneak around. And by that he meant to shove his nose into the other nations business.


End file.
